


【正联全员】舌尖上的正联

by enril



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enril/pseuds/enril
Summary: 我推开瞭望塔餐厅的大门，只见满屋都是两个字“吃人”。





	【正联全员】舌尖上的正联

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇正联拟食物文，灵感来源是上周吃到的虽然黑黢黢但意外的甜的巧克力布朗尼让人想起了大蝙蝠。文中出现食物参考图请见文末，所有食物只有海王和老爷的吃过，其余口味皆靠评测或者视频图片脑补。各种脑洞无限大但写出来的第一篇居然是沙雕我也很绝望啊。以及我对大少没有任何恶意，真的。  
> 警告：请勿在深夜阅读此文。

【1】  
“巴里——！”绿灯侠发出了尖锐的尖叫声，“小熊——！”现在声音里开始带上了一丝悲怆，“我再也不会偷偷挪用你的汉堡储备金了，也不会嘲笑你连吃一周麦当劳的汉堡儿童套餐了——我一直都知道你是为了随餐赠送的正联玩偶，我会带你去2815扇区的比格麦科星球去吃他们的当地特产，就是用当地虫子肉排做的长得特别像Big Mac的那个——”  
“砰——”瞭望塔餐厅的门被大力推开了，可怜的门板在墙上发出了巨大的刮擦声，门后出现的是蝙蝠侠阴云遍布的脸，”绿灯侠，晚餐时间还有半个小时，解释一下你和闪电侠为何不在值班室反而在这里大喊大叫。“不赞同的目光扫过桌上小山一般的零食袋子和地上散落的玉米片——至少他们这次没在布满昂贵监控机器的值班室吃东西了——最后落在了放在用灯戒做出的绿色透明托盘里正被悲痛欲绝的哈尔·乔丹紧紧抱在怀里的——一盘汉堡。

现在所有正联成员都在瞭望塔餐厅里了，所有人的目光都停留在被摆在桌子正中央的那盘汉堡上。那是一个熊肉汉堡，已经有点冷掉的肉排不再发出滋滋的诱人响声，上面盖着的融化掉的芝士正一滴一滴落在旁边摆着的被炸成金黄色的薯条上，松软的顶层面包上还插着一面有着闪电标志的小旗。一时间，餐厅里充满着熊肉油脂和黄芥末的香气。后排有人大声的吸了口气，换来了绿灯被背叛的目光。  
“巴里他正吃着玉米片突然就砰地一下变成了一盘汉堡。这是被他吃掉的几万个汉堡回来报复他了吗?他的灵魂是不是受到诅咒被禁锢在汉堡里了？”  
“绿灯侠，冷静下来，”蝙蝠侠耐着性子说到，“我们现在还不能确定巴里就是这盘汉堡。”  
“不——”这下绿灯又开始尖叫了，“老蝙蝠我是不会同意切一块肉下来化验的，我不想我的小熊变回来之后发现自己少了一瓣屁股。”  
“我想，这盘汉堡的组成成分就是普通的熊肉排，面粉，芝士，生菜和土豆，”刚给汉堡做完检测的钢骨说到，“从科学的角度讲人类体内的物质不管怎么组合也变不成一盘汉堡的，所以我们应该不用担心揭开面包片就是在揭开闪电侠的天灵盖。”  
“但从魔法的角度讲就不一定了。”  
所有人都把目光从汉堡上拔了出来，转向联盟的女魔法师。  
“又是魔法？”超人皱起了眉头，“是哪个反派想到把闪电侠变成食物这种主意？他有什么目的？引诱我们吃了他然后向世界宣传正义联盟是个吃人的组织吗？”  
“也许是又出现了什么汉堡保护主义者，Burger Thing或者Tasty Ham [注1]之类的”沙赞在绿灯侠“你们果然想吃了小熊”的控诉声中说。  
“没有人打算吃了巴里，哈尔。现在最重要的是把他变回来”蝙蝠侠听起来更烦躁了，在他的管家刚刚发布了对他摄入快餐食品的官方禁令之后他的队友变成了一个大汉堡，嘲讽似地散发着香气。  
女魔法师摇了摇头，“我只能感觉到魔法的残留，这似乎是一种与进食相关的魔法，但是如果不能找到施法的源头和目的的话是无法找到解咒的。”  
“进食……”绿灯侠喃喃地说道。  
“说的好像这个联盟特别擅长魔法似的，”沙赞哀嚎道，“啊哦，虽然我的力量来源就是魔法，但是那个老巫师只教给我了怎么大喊和被雷劈。”  
“吃人……”绿灯又说了一句。  
“哈尔你也别着急，我相信所罗门先生作为拥有大智慧的人在食谱方面肯定也是深有造诣的。“  
“哦……”绿灯说道。  
“够了”蝙蝠侠无奈的扶了扶额，“沙赞你和扎塔娜去研究——”  
“哦！”绿灯侠又大声的重复了一遍，无视了众人对他勇于打断蝙蝠侠发号施令而投来的诧异目光。  
然而他没有理会这些目光而兀自说了下去，“曼提斯星。”  
“曼提斯星？”超人回想了一下，“是我们上周集体出席了他们的年度收获庆典的那个星球？但那是一次和平外交任务，联盟与曼提斯星也没有发生过冲突，那里应该没有人对我们报有恶意。”  
“不，蓝大个，他们不是出于恶意，”绿灯解释道，“曼提斯星人是螳螂型种族，也就意味着吃掉同族是他们的文化传统，不过随着他们的文明走向现代，吃人已经不是字面上的意思了。我听说他们会在收获日庆典上举办特殊的仪式，让吃人这个血腥而恐怖的进食过程变成将自己全身心交给对方的精神交流。只不过我没想到会是以把人变成食物的方式。”  
“所以——”在联盟上下都陷入一片沉默的时候，蝙蝠侠开口说道：  
“参加了庆典的我们都会变成食物?”  
“我们还是得吃掉闪电侠？”  
“什——”没有料到主席和顾问分别抓住了不同重点的绿灯侠被这结论震惊了。  
“没错！”扎塔娜莫名开心了起来，“如绿灯侠所说，这个魔法已经演变成一种安抚型的交流方式了，被变成食物的人可以通过被同伴吃掉获得一种奉献的满足感，进食的一方同时会感受到同伴对他的信任，他们的感情和协作能力都会因此更进一步。听起来是一个联盟增进感情的好机会。”  
“不——我不会和任何人分享我的巴里！”哈尔看上去蓄势待发，马上就要跳上桌子护住汉堡。  
“别这样不懂分享，小男孩。”神奇女侠耸了耸肩，“你听到扎塔娜说的了，感受到联盟大家对他的喜爱巴里会开心的。”  
“没错，这个魔法是在巴里身上生效的，大家把对巴里的喜爱灌注到汉堡身上，塔哒，汉堡吃完巴里就回来了。”  
“快点决定吧，不然闪电侠就凉了，字面意义上。”海王有些不耐烦地挠了挠头。  
“我抗议！”绿灯侠依然不屈不挠。  
“鉴于你了解曼提斯星的情报却未能在出发前警告我们，导致全联盟都可能受到魔法影响，抗议无效，哈尔·乔丹。“蝙蝠侠面无表情地下了最后决定。

“巴里——”绿灯侠整个人挂在变回了人形没缺胳膊没少腿的闪电侠身上，“这帮禽兽三分钟就把你吃完了。”  
“嘿，我们可是有七个人分一个汉堡呢”海王抗议道。  
(“不是我嫌弃巴里，只不过作为一位注重身材的女士我对汉堡这类食物可没什么兴趣。”扎塔娜拒绝了发给她的小盘子。)  
没有理会海王，绿灯侠继续黏在闪电侠身上，“怎么样，你会不会觉得痛，有没有哪个混蛋嚼你嚼得太用力，我怕你会被咬痛都是整块咽下去的。“  
“我没什么被吃掉的感觉，”自变回人形闪电侠的脸上就一直挂着一抹红晕，“事实上我只感受到了大家对我的关爱，这很温暖，让我感觉很满足。”  
“不不不，我的小熊，他们那都是中央空调的关爱，只有我对你是紧紧包裹住你的电热毯般炽热的爱。”绿灯抱的更紧了。  
“虽然盘子也是魔法变出来的但是幸亏解除魔法不需要把盘子也吃掉，”蝙蝠侠看着腻在一起的两人干巴巴地说道，“不然乔丹可以给大家表演一个囫囵吞盘子。”

【2】  
“所以规矩就这么定了，”女神站在餐厅的中央，“再有人变成食物我们就到餐厅集结，一起分享他。”  
“我有一个问题，”闪电侠举起手，“如果有人变成了难以下咽的食物怎么办，比如鲱鱼罐头这种。”  
这是一个好问题，毕竟把自己的队友吐出来可不是什么让他感到关爱的好方式，一时间餐厅里陷入了沉默。  
“操，”海王不敢置信地环顾四周，“你们为什么都在看我？”  
“我们还是要把他吃下去，每个人都要。”蝙蝠侠冷静地开口，“我们是战友，是同伴，同伴在拯救彼此的时候不应该因为对方的味道而退缩。”  
“没错，”联盟主席沉稳地接话，“哪怕有人无法解除魔法我们也不会把他就这么扔进垃圾桶的，也就是说如果有人没吃完亚——鲱鱼罐头也会留在瞭望塔上。“  
“操。“海王麻木地说道。  
“嘿，”绿灯侠小声地嘀咕，“我看你就是在偏袒，我的巴里可是让你们品尝到了美味的汉堡，照我看来老蝙蝠最有可能变成一块黑布丁[注2]。”

但在蝙蝠侠变成黑布丁之前，哈尔·乔丹先变成了——  
“这他妈是啥？”饶是见多识广的蝙蝠侠也忍不住爆了一句粗口。  
鲜嫩的豆腐浸泡在汤汁之中，随着桌子的晃动微微颤抖着，牛油炒过的牛绞肉为这道看似朴素的菜增加了食欲，表面一层研碎的藤椒粉和辣椒油激发出了整道菜的香气，让人仿佛只是吸一口气就能感受到胃部被火辣和酥麻占据。  
“根据分析，这道菜加入了大量辣椒，藤椒，口味麻辣鲜香，豆腐又滑嫩至极，应该是传统的中华料理——麻婆豆腐。”钢骨尽职地解说道。  
“这就是麻婆豆腐吧……”经常在赶稿时叫中餐外卖的克拉克·肯特说道。  
“怎么看都是麻婆豆腐吧……”经常流连于中餐摊位的比利·巴特森说道。  
“但为什么他是绿色的！”闪电侠发出了不亚于昨天绿灯侠的尖叫。  
没错，所有麻婆豆腐该有的品质在伟大的绿灯侠身上都能找到，除了那鲜艳刺激着味蕾的红色变成了菠菜汁般的绿色。  
然而已经没有回头路了，巴里·艾伦意识到，因为刚才超人用上了超级速度在他手里塞了一把勺子，所有人都正在用“家属优先“的目光看着他。  
“为什么你们要这么对我。”闪电侠虚弱地问道,他的脸色已经开始接近那盘翡翠豆腐了。  
“因为绿灯昨天特意要求你们俩的第一口是属于彼此的。”  
于是他认命了，视死如归地舀了一勺豆腐放进了嘴里，顿时，发青的脸色用肉眼可见的速度变成了红色。  
“口味怎么样？”沙赞好奇地问道。  
“他脸这么红，肯定是一股就他俩懂的腻歪恋爱味道。”海王一副看透了的样子。  
“好辣——！”闪电侠用媲美蝙蝠侠的嗓音嘶吼了出来。

“大家喝牛奶不是因为你有毒只是因为你太辣了，蝙蝠侠在夜晚行动需要保持良好的夜视能力，所以他打电话给管家要吃一周的胡萝卜不是在针对你。” 闪电侠安抚性地拍着刚变回人形就看到队友人手一桶牛奶的绿灯侠的背，但绿灯侠看上去整个人还是放空的。  
“其实仔细想想你和普通的麻婆豆腐味道不太一样。除了更辣这点之外。虽然我吃东西很快不太适合品评美食，但我绝对尝出来了在你辣味的外表下有着豌豆和青椒的清甜味道，非常独特，我还…挺喜欢的。”  
“再说一遍。”绿灯侠愣愣地说道。  
“再说一遍什么？”闪电侠不明就里。  
“再说一遍我很辣。”这下那双浅色蓝眼睛里只剩下狡黠的光了。

【3】  
“不愧是我们的主席，变成了食物还是这么周到，宽容，富有分享精神，”女侠满意地舔掉手指上的糖霜，“他甚至体贴地把自己分成了七份，免去了我们需要破坏掉这完美的金黄酥皮来把甜品分割的烦恼。”  
“而且味道上也无可挑剔，混合了白巧克力的奶油有一种独特的绵密口感，醇厚的甜味就像蓝大个的招牌笑容一样闪耀。”闪电侠对这份高热量的甜品也是十分满意。  
“而上面铺满的覆盆子和蓝莓则给整道甜品带来了一丝清爽，巧妙地化解了白巧克力和奶油的甜腻感，非常适合下酒，”海王打开了第二瓶啤酒。  
“甜品的整体造型也无可挑剔，虽然用的都是最普通的食材，但巧妙的颜色搭配使其不失精致，”钢骨分析道，“倒不如说有些过于精致了，沙赞，你如果还想要我们的主席回来就不要一直盯着他看了，赶紧把他吃掉。“  
“但是，他真的太完美了，我不舍得下口。”沙赞小心翼翼地把那块一口大小的点心捧在手心。  
“也许蓝大个也没我们想象的那么大公无私，”绿灯盯着覆盖在水果上的糖霜若有所思，“我刚才好像看到赶回哥谭的老蝙蝠拿走的第一块上还撒了一层蝙蝠形状的可可粉，”  
随着沙赞最终下定决心的一口而在一片烟雾中降临的超人面对的是队友们高深莫测的微笑。  
“真甜蜜。”女侠笑着呷了一口茶。

【4】  
作为一名强大的亚马逊战士，神奇女侠变成的食物不负众望地给联盟的小男孩们带来了猛烈的冲击。  
鲜红而张扬的酒液仿佛舞会上一位身着曳地红裙的女士般吸引眼球，但当喝下第一口，首当其冲的却是威士忌和苦艾酒交替的猛烈酒精冲击。细细品味之下，代替传统的Angostura来增加苦味的高纯度巧克力将基酒波旁威士忌里的一丝微微的甜味激发了出来，在酒精的洪流中仿佛一口混合着硝烟的冰淇淋。  
“够劲！”刚刚把未成年人沙赞的那杯像灌啤酒一样一饮而尽的海王发出了一声满足的叹息。  
“我们都知道亚瑟是个酒鬼，但是凭什么钢骨的那杯要给根本体会不到酒精的美好之处的超人？”绿灯侠愤愤不平的说道。  
“清醒点，天才，这可是杯曼哈顿，你等会还要去OA开会，”闪电侠叹了一口气，“考虑到上周你又摔了一架原型机，争取别把你的两个身份变成同一个—海滨城流浪汉—好吗？”  
“超人，我就抿小小的一口，实在不行把甜樱桃留给我行吗？”沙赞还在苦苦哀求。  
“不行。“身为行走的公民守则的联盟主席义正言辞地拒绝了。

【5】  
当亚瑟·库瑞(Curry)转变之前没有人怀疑过他会变成咖喱(Curry)之外的东西。甚至当变身前的烟雾刚缠绕上他时闪电侠就已经为自己盛好了20碗米饭。  
但烟雾散去后桌上那一大盘芳香扑鼻的海鲜扁意面让这些米饭都失去了用武之地。  
十分钟之后。  
“不愧是七海之王，用料就是大方，每一口都能吃到沾满了茄汁的虾仁。“闪电侠的腮帮被塞得鼓鼓的却忙不迭地又塞了一大口进去。  
“贻贝的品质也很不错，除了新鲜之外每一颗的贝肉都很饱满，处理的也十分干净。”蝙蝠侠正以韦恩家家主的优雅在勺子上慢条斯理地卷着面条。  
“番茄的味道没有喧宾夺主，新鲜海鲜的鲜甜味被很好的保留了下来，”女侠以艺术工作者的优雅戳破了一颗小番茄锁住汁水的外皮。  
“所以我们达成共识了？亚瑟是目前最好吃的。”  
“亚瑟是最好吃的”大家由衷地感叹道。

事后  
“亚瑟·库瑞，天天跟陆地人一起吃自己的子民已经满足不了你了吗？现在还要亲自变成海鲜给他们吃。你鞠躬尽瘁的对象是不是搞错了？”奥姆愤怒地握紧了拎着的头盔。  
眼看头盔上那些华丽地花纹就要印到自己的脸上，亚瑟连忙补救，“奥姆，别生气。下次你来陆地我请你吃用陆地人种制成的美食——麻婆豆腐。”  
“我看上去是想要吃陆地人那些油腻的食物的样子吗？”奥姆的愤怒顺着海流一波波的传来。  
“别担心，这道菜非常清新健康，看起来就和你爱吃的海草羹差不多。”

【6】  
不幸的是，感受过亚瑟带来的美好之后，大家似乎对食物的眼界也变高了。  
“我简直不敢相信，”钢骨瞪圆了人类那边脸的眼睛，“他真的这么说了？”  
“真的，他说韦恩家少爷从来不吃带刺的鱼，不过我觉得他这么说只是想让超人帮他挑刺。他们又是怎么评价我的？”  
“绿灯说你甜到掉牙了，虽然还是没有他的小熊甜。“  
“这个家伙，他还说你鱼肉还没锡纸多。”沙赞生气地开始在心里偷偷计划炸掉绿灯家的电源，拿你的提灯给手机充电去吧。  
“克拉克倒是夸了你，说你比中餐外卖的咕姥肉好吃。“  
“……”  
“女侠还说你酸甜的口感很有童心。”  
“至少这听起来好多了，我现在明白她为什么是一位女神了。海王也说你是他吃过最好的海鲜，还说什么这次吃回来了可以回家向奥姆交代了。”  
“我觉得他只是高兴有一个陆地人体验了作为海鲜被吃掉的感觉。”  
“也是……”  
“我真不敢相信。“  
“我也是，我们喂饱了他们他们居然还回过头来对我们评头论足挑挑拣拣。“  
“没错，锡纸烤鱼不放锡纸还能放母盒上烤不成？“  
“嘿，至少我觉的你的味道还是不错的。“  
“你也是，兄弟。“

【7】  
“emmmm，这要怎么分啊？”绿灯侠用灯戒变出各式各样的餐刀在那块小小的布朗尼上比划着。  
“要不我们干脆每人咬一口算了。“海王耸了耸肩。  
“想一想老蝙蝠消失前那个冰冷的眼神，我毫不怀疑敢把他的小冰淇淋球和巧克力片片切坏或者咬坏的人都不会好过的。”闪电侠发出一声哀号。  
被冷落许久的甜点上那颗小小的冰淇淋球已经被温热的布朗尼蛋糕融化了大半，一部分流入了蛋糕的孔洞中，一部分顺着蛋糕流了下来，和盘子里的巧克力酱交汇在一起。  
看着这块黝黑的蛋糕，沙赞忍不住咧了咧嘴，“看这黑巧克力的用量我敢说他一定苦的要命。”  
啪嗒一声，融化的冰淇淋球终于支撑不住上面的巧克力片，巧克力片滑入了盘中。  
“蓝大个要不还是你来切吧你切坏了至少老蝙蝠不会打你就算老蝙蝠打了你你也不会疼虽然我觉得你会怕他手疼把脸放软但是反正不管老蝙蝠怎么生气你总是把他哄好的那个不是吗？唉？蓝大个人呢？”  
“他刚刚用超级速度端着蛋糕跑了，小熊。”  
“看来我们并不那么大公无私的的主席又打算一个人承受全部，不管是苦涩的巧克力还是爱的铁拳。”女神笑着摇了摇头。

事后，超人被判处“小男孩不懂分享罪”被罚在每周食堂供应“亚瑟扁意面”的日子必须等所有人——包括闪电侠——都吃饱之后才能去吃饭。

但没过多久大家就发现蝙蝠侠每次都会利用出色的潜行能力给他提前顺一份出来。

面对联盟众人的质问，蝙蝠侠给出的解释是：“螳螂吃掉的都是自己的伴侣，所以超人的占有欲合情合理。”  
“谢谢你，B，”超人露出一个阳光般温暖的笑容，“顺便一提，你吃起来是甜的。”

【8】  
在所有人都以为随着蝙蝠侠从巧克力布朗尼变回人形，这场魔法闹剧可以圆满结束了的时候，偷偷溜上飞船的达米安无意中将曼提斯星魔法带回到了韦恩家家庭聚会的餐桌上。于是，正和小记者偷偷在桌子下牵手的布鲁斯·韦恩眼睁睁地看着自家管家手里精致的慢烤小羊排随着一阵烟雾掉落在了地上，取而代之出现在烟雾中的是一块巨大的惠灵顿牛排。  
而自己的四个儿子则分别变成了烤鸡屁股串、奥尔良烤翅、照烧鸡排和香酥炸鸡。

 

   
注1：恶搞两大激进派植物保护主义者“沼泽怪物(Swamp Thing)”和”毒藤女(Poison Ivy)”  
注2：黑布丁，腐国黑暗料理，将蒸煮后的动物血液和猪肉、面包或土豆混在一起灌入肠衣中制成，可以煎着或烤着吃，味道其实并没有那么黑暗，只是看起来像糊掉的锅底的样子让人很难下口。

文中出现的食物：  
闪电侠-熊肉汉堡  
绿灯侠-翡翠麻婆豆腐  
超人-覆盆子蓝莓酥皮挞  
神奇女侠-曼哈顿鸡尾酒  
海王-海鲜扁意面  
钢骨-锡纸烤鱼  
沙赞-咕姥肉  
蝙蝠侠-巧克力布朗尼  
阿福-惠灵顿牛排


End file.
